Enfermedad
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Haruka simplemente estaba enfermo como cualquier otra persona. Aunque los síntomas eran molestos, más el de los bichos.


Hola! Estoy aquí con el cuarto día ;D

"Celos"

Fue divertido escribir eso xDDD espero no les cause vomito o algo.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de sus creadores, solo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Enfermedad"<strong>_

Haruka Nanase con sus cuatro años de edad, no sabía porque se sentía así, eran como horribles bichos caminando por todo su estómago―¿estás bien Haru-chan?―su abuela lo miró curiosa, ella estaba regando unas plantas mientras él estaba por ahí haciéndole compañía.

―Sí―el niño pelinegro solo bajo la mirada.

―Haru, a los ancianos no se les engaña tan fácil―la anciana se acercó a su nieto que seguía mirando al suelo.

―Hay una niña―murmuro apenado, el rostro seguía serio pero las mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.

―Oh ya veo, ¿y eso tiene que ver con Makoto por?―el pequeño Nanase alzo la mirada algo sorprendido, la anciana sonrió con compresión―te conozco bien Haru.

Nanase asintió algo apenado―ella besó la mejilla de Makoto―murmuro el pelinegro―se sintió raro―Haruka frunció levemente el ceño, ese sentimiento era problemático― tal vez estoy enfermo….

La anciana sonrió levemente― no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ese chico te quiere mucho más que esa niña, te lo puedo apostar―Haruka asintió no muy convencido, la mujer de mayor edad suspiró levemente―al único que toma de la mano es a ti, ¿verdad?―y con ese simple comentario Haruka sintió como si los bichos se los hubiera llevado el agua.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que lo sintió con tanta fuerza, fue cuando entraron a secundaria. Makoto ni él habían quedado en el mismo salón; sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí, Kisumi Shigino, el tipo era insoportable, era mucho peor que Rin, no lo dejaba en paz nunca y lo peor de todo es que siempre lo intentaba alejar de Makoto. Hasta lo había convencido de entrar en el equipo de basquetbol. Estúpido Kisumi.<p>

Gracias a Dios después dejaron de ser compañeros, lastimosamente la victoria no fue por mucho tiempo… Eso de que el hermano menor del insoportable Shigino fuera uno de los niños que ayudaba para enseñarle a nadar, había sido el karma. El karma que le restregaba en la cara todo lo que le había hecho a Makoto. Bueno así se sentía, igual que los molestos bichos que ahora sentía como si lo picaran por dentro todo el cuerpo, quería matarlos a ellos, y también a Kisumi, pero bueno eso era ilegal y se necesitaba de mucho trabajo.

Por el momento seguía sin darle un nombre a los bichos que sentía, pero eso no importaba. Haruka le dio una mirada rápida a la fotografía de su difunta abuela, iría a visitar a Makoto, bueno no tan directamente. Bajó las escaleras con paciencia, en el camino se encontró a la madre de Makoto, gracias a las caballas ya tenía una excusa.

* * *

><p>La tercera vez que lo experimento fue la vencida, ya no sentía como si lo estuvieran picando, era como si le metieran veneno que le retorcía todo por dentro. Ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo los dos juntos en Tokio, tal vez no en el mismo lugar, pero de esa forma estaba bien para ambos.<p>

Makoto había llegado muy nervioso a su departamento, se movía de un lado a otro y estaba botando cosas sin querer, con un demonio era un departamento pequeño y Makoto medía 1,83.

―¿Qué pasa?―Haruka miró fijamente a Makoto para que este entendiera que no le iba a creer alguna excusa rara.

―E-Es que―Tachibana se despeino el cabello, las orejas y toda la cara se le habían puesto completamente rojas― yo estaba con unos compañeros y llego ella, Hanabi Mitsuki, creo que así se llamaba, lindo nombre, ¿verdad?―Makoto sonrió nervioso.

―Makoto…―una mirada por parte de Nanase y Makoto suspiro frustrado.

―Ella me beso y no solo eso, ella me toco ahí―Makoto se tomó la cara con ambas manos completamente lleno de vergüenza― no sé qué hacer, es decir, ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso?―el de ojos verdes quito sus manos al escuchar el sonido del cuchillo golpeando fuertemente con la tabla de picar, la cabeza de la caballa había caído al piso. Haruka se la quedó viendo como esperando una respuesta de porque sentía algo muy molesto y doloroso, lo identifico como lo mismo de las veces pasadas, pero esa vez dolía y molestaba mucho más.

―¡Haru! ¿Estás bien?―Makoto había llegado corriendo rápido a su encuentro. Haruka alzó la mirada y Tachibana se preocupó más al verla―¿Qué pasa?―Tachibana estaba a punto de un colapso.

―Creo que estoy enfermo―murmuro serio el de ojos azules.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¿Te duele algo? ¡¿Quieres ir al doctor?!―Haruka su mano sobre los labios de Makoto para callarlo. El castaño tan preocupado como estaba no le importo que Nanase pusiera su mano llena de caballa cruda sobre su boca, tampoco el olor que despedía.

_Kisumi le estaba sonriendo divertido, se lo había encontrado en el centro de Tokio cuando había ido a comprar más suministros de caballa―vaya Haru, tú nunca cambias, por cierto ¿y Makoto?―Nanase frunció el ceño ligeramente aunque agradeció que Tachibana no pudiera ir con él._

―_No vino―respondió cortante el azebache._

―_¡Que frío eres!―Shigino puso una sonrisa traviesa―o mejor dicho celoso._

―Makoto―los ojos de Nanase brillaron decididos, el rubor creció en sus mejillas ―tú tienes la cura.

―¡¿Qué?!―pregunto conmocionado el castaño.

―Tú puedes matar a los bichos―la cara de Makoto era épica―solo cierra los ojos, yo hare el resto.

―P-Pero Haru, creo que es mejor ir al hospital―Nanase le dio una mirada para que se callara y lo obedeciera, Makoto suspiro y cerró los ojos. Haruka solo se acercó y obtuvo la mejor medicina para su enfermedad.

Tiempo después Haruka se dio cuenta que la enfermedad era contagiosa y muy propensa a padecerla por lo que Makoto y él se medicaban de diversas maneras diariamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por terminar de leer ^^ muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias, en verdad lo agradezco mucho, aquí en mi país todavia es jueves :D como que falta media hora para que se viernes así que cumpli uwu espero que les haya gustado, si fue así amaría un review, me gusta saber sus opiniones .o. Bueno los amo, bye~<p>

**Nanami off~**


End file.
